


The Inquisitor's Branching Heart

by Pacha_Mama



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacha_Mama/pseuds/Pacha_Mama
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan, a noble's daughter, and newly-minted Inquisitor suspects that she may not live past the defeat of Corypheus. Determined to live just one night of pleasure she embarks to find out what she is missing.
Relationships: Blackwall/ Male Lavellan/ Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Male Lavellan, Female Lavellan/Male Trevelyan, the iron bull/dorian pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

###

Evelyn stayed in the War Room after everyone left the morning briefing. Her mornings were the same: Wake up and break her fast at dawn then head down and meet with her Advisors. They did this twice a day sometimes. Her hands-on approach she inherited from her father and her uncle pushed her to do so. She reminded herself looking down at the expansive map on the large roughhewn table that it wasn’t as bad as the family’s hunting estate and then she would realize it was much larger. The newly acquired position as Inquisitor made her have minor panic episodes at least once a day in the week after their arrival to Skyhold.

Her life was not supposed to be this way but it was and she needed to live it. Really live it as much as she could. She could have been sent to the Chantry, but her uncle fostered her and helped her loosen the noose of servitude to an establishment she barely tolerated. It was he that suggested she go to Haven to help. His eldest son was a rebel mage and she was tasked with helping him come back to the family.

The letter to inform her uncle of his son’s death preyed on her mind until the responding letter quieted the fear. Her uncle plead for her to make the death of his son mean something. He also bayed her to be true to herself and live how she felt she needed to. He also sent a bow, a beautiful and powerful tool, asking that she use it to fight the injustice done to them. The bow was her constant companion after they arrived at Skyhold and it killed many Red Templars.

Her father wrote after her appointment to Inquisitor and revealed that they were in talks for a marriage to a prominent family in Ostwick once her business in the Inquisition was over. She burned the letter and took her anger out on a bottle of brandy. It was more likely she was going to get herself killed going after Corypheus so marriage after the Inquisition was a near impossibility. There was no pleasure in wedding a man for power to her. She did not even know what pleasure was like except for what her hand and her imagination could give her.

This was something that she needed to fix, and it wasn’t like she could just go up to one of her friends and proposition them or one of her soldiers. She chuckled and thought of Bull being game. Bull would certainly help her in that regard, maybe. She heard the whispers from some of the women about him and but when she tried to picture the giant Qunari the image would shift, and his voice would turn to a gruffer timber. Lighter skin with a beard and eyes that h saw so much and felt as if he was the only one that saw her.

She barely took him with her on missions anymore after the affairs at Redcliffe. It was just too hard after seeing him a year in the future. At Haven she got blind drunk and shut herself in her little cabin by the gate. She cried in her pillow that night, the effects of seeing people she was starting to care about if she failed crashing into her like an avalanche. A tonic was waiting for her with a pot of strong tea when she woke up the next morning, heaving from her excess. Dorian gave her a sympathetic glance and a hand on her shoulder. Right now, the charming Tevinter would give her an encouraging smile and tell her to be a brave girl and get moving.

Evelyn took a deep breath and made her way out of the War Room to the office of someone she could trust. The cold air that she brushed by in the hallway made her stiffen but she tried to relax as she opened the office door. Josephine was writing furiously at her desk and Evelyn wondered if she should come back later. Josephine was busy and important and she could always ask the Ambassador later on in the day or maybe the next day. Yes, asking right now would be a nuisance and Josephine couldn’t be spared.

“Inquisitor?” Josephine finished her writing and was watching her with a worried expression. “Can I help you with anything?”

Evelyn straightened and nodded. “Yes, at least I hope so.”

She hurried to take a chair in front of the lit fire that was a constant in the Ambassador’s office. She could not think on what to do with her hands, so she kept them plastered to her knees. Josephine sat in the chair next to her, her face implacable as it always was. The Antivan would probably sit and wait for her to speak until the ice from the mountains around them melted if Evelyn didn’t speak first.

“Josephine, I need your help and I know that I can trust you to be discreet.”

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Josephine gave her a comforting smile. “Whatever you need.”

Evelyn couldn’t help but bark a laugh. “Maker.” She took a deep breath. “I need a recommendation for…”

“Inquisitor?” Josephine reached over and placed a hand on her’s.

“We are going to Val Royeaux and I need a recommendation her a house of pleasure. One that is discreet.”

Josephine pulled away in surprise. “My Lady Herald?”

“Please Josephine don’t do that.” Evelyn groaned and slumped in her chair. “Don’t call me that. I’m just a woman.”

Josephine studied her and nodded. “Evelyn, of course. You wish to visit a house of pleasure? That is an unexpected request.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Is there no one here that has caught your eye?” Josephine gave her a penetrating glance.

Evelyn’s mind flashed to her first meeting of the object of her affection, fascination. She quickly shook her head. She couldn’t voice what she really felt.

“This isn’t about catching my eye,” she answered. “I would not use someone I respect in such a fashion. That’s extremely disrespectful; I was taught better. I realize that I might not live past this whole business. I am constantly putting myself into danger so that others don't have to. I have not known the pleasures of the flesh and I would like to correct that without embroiling a person who might use that connection for their own purposes."

Josephine studied her. "What brought this conclusion on?"

"A letter from my father. He's trying to negotiate a marriage for me after I leave the Inquisition," Evelyn shook her head in disgust. "I don't plan on going back to Ostwick. It's not my home. I refuse to be that kind of pawn in the political chess of my family. I don't even know if I'll make through all of this. That I've survived all of this so far is a miracle."

The Antivan kept silent for a few moments and then nodded. “I will be discreet, Evelyn. By the time you are in the city there will be a plan in place.”

Relief bloomed out of Evelyn with a sigh and she gave her Ambassador a smile. There was something to be said for a woman who might understand her. Evelyn stood and waved for Josephine to stay seated when she tried to follow her lead.

“I plan on bringing Bull, Dorian and Vivienne with me to Orlais.” She replied over her shoulder.

“Not Warden Blackwall?” Josephine asked from her seat.

The question made Evelyn pause at the doorway and she looked over her shoulder towards the occupied chair. She half expected for a teasing smile to grace the Ambassador’s lips, but the woman was obscured by the highbacked chair. It wouldn’t do to have anybody know that she had feelings for the older Warden. She needed to get whatever she was suffering with out of her system and she would be alright.

“No,” she answered and thought about explaining herself, but it would sound like an excuse and she didn’t want to give anything away.

She closed the door behind her as she left the Ambassadorial office and looked about the Great Hall that stood at the center of the castle. The banners of the Inquisition hung between the great raptors of the Free Marshes and at the far end on the dais sat the throne. It seemed that the great golden eye embroidered on the red velvet watched her as she made her way to the door on the right that would lead up the balcony that sat above the entrance.

She found Vivienne displayed on the fainting couch that the mage shipped to her from her home in Orlais. The balcony above the Hall was a wonder juxtaposition of elegance that made Evelyn relax. The fragrance of a tea blend that her mother loved wafted from the table nearby the couch and she let out a wistful sigh.

“My dear you shouldn’t sulk in the shadows.” The scold was oddly friendly to her and she giggled softly as she made her way into the sunlight that shone through the large window that looked out over the courtyard.

The older woman looked up from the book she was reading and graced Evelyn with a regal smile. Her close-cut hair showed her flawless skin and beautiful features that, when she was younger, Evelyn envied in other women. Her face was pleasant by comparison, neither a great beauty like her older sisters but she was not unappealing. Her hair barely stayed in a bun she had before Haven so she had it cut to just at her shoulders where she could pin it back and out of her face when using her bow.

“The new outfit suits you, dear.” Vivienne put down her book and stood, coming up to her and smoothing the shoulders of the blue fitted coat she wore. “The blue does wonders for your skin and the gold looks divine. You didn’t come up here for wardrobe advice.”

“There is a matter that needs attending to in Val Royeaux.” Evelyn half shrugged. “I’d like you to come along, I’m sure you have business that you want to attend to as well there.”

“Of course, I’ll come,” Vivienne beamed at her, “there are some errands that I need to attend to. Men of business with regards to my properties. Who else will be with us?”

“The Chargers will be escorting us and I thought The Iron Bull and Dorian could tag along. Dorian would probably love the excuse to wander a bit.”

The air around her seemed to chill and Evelyn gave Vivienne a reproachful look. The woman was not fond of either man but the times they were in lead to strange bedfellows and allies. The tension between the two men could be cut with a knife with how thick it was and she left them in Skyhold too often. It would be good for them to get out and into the field with her. She could be reading the room wrong by what she saw between the two and Vivienne needed to learn how to work with people different from her.

“If you think it best that is your decision.” Vivienne stepped away and straightened her stance.

Evelyn grinned at her. “Great, we leave in two days.”

She left the opposite way she came up to let the rest of the group know what the plan was.


	2. 2

_Val Royeaux…_

Evelyn adjusted her mask one more time in the mirror, more out of nervousness than thinking that she would be recognized. She looked like a normal Orlesian noble, the mask a delicate thing of black and white filigree that hid her face from her nose up and her hair was hidden under a netting of gold flowered pearls and rubies. Her dress matched the mask and she barely knew who was in front of her. It had been so long since she had dressed in such a manner. Not even in Ostwick did she wear such finery, her father was a noble, but he was not incredibly rich.

There was a soft knock at her door and she stared at it before she went over to it.

“Yes?” she asked softly.

“My lady? The Ambassador sent me.” The voice on the other side was light and lilted, Orlesian.

Evelyn unlocked the door and peered through the small opening she made. The woman, masked and wearing deep blue, bowed low.

“I am to escort you to your appointment.” The woman replied.

Evelyn opened the door wider and slipped out before locking the door behind her. Hopefully, that would put off any of her companions or other would-be intruders from coming in. The woman waved her hand for her to follow her down the hall towards the back of the manor that they were using. At the end, there was a bookcase that slid aside to reveal a staircase that spiraled downwards. It was easy to slip through the quiet parts of the house where was nondescript carriage was waiting. A footman in matching blue of the woman helped her inside along with the woman.

It wasn’t until they were out of the manor’s sight before the woman spoke again. Evelyn had not dared speak for fear that this had all just been a dream and everything would float away like smoke.

“My Lady I am to be your guide to Our house.” The woman said with a comforting smile. “As this is your first time, I shall inform you of our rules.”

She waited for Evelyn to respond with a nod. “Please, do.”

“Everything must be consensual. If you are uncomfortable with anything that is happening just say Halla and your companion will comply. You are not to harm your companion. Your companion will not harm you. When you arrive, you will be escorted into our salon where other clients will be entertained as well. No names are to be used, no ranks. Have a glass of wine and relax.” The woman smiled. “The Mistress of the house is very adept at matching a client with someone who will bring them the most pleasure. If you are unhappy with your companion merely ask them to fetch you a tart and they will leave you to find your own companion.”

Evelyn giggled. “What if I’m actually hungry for a tart?”

The woman’s smile brightened. “Then ask for any fruit tart you desire, my lady.”

The carriage slowed as they came to a set of tall ivy-covered gates and then the carriage was surrounded by floating flecks of light. It seemed that they were floating in the night sky. Evelyn looked out of the window to see immaculately landscaped gardens with delicate fountains and lamps that reminded her of metalwork found in elvish ruins.

The carriage stopped at the apex of a roundabout and the liveried man opened the door to help Evelyn and the woman out of the carriage. He offered Evelyn his arm and she took it, letting him escort her up a set of stairs that entered the front door. The man bowed as he left her with the woman who took a delicate stemmed glass of rosy wine and offered it to Evelyn.

The taste was sweet but not overly sweet and lush like drinking summer fruit. It seeped into her limbs and Evelyn wondered if the drink contained more than just wine. Probably a sort of aphrodisiac to help aid in the client’s arousal. They passed through the front rooms and into what was the main salon of the house. Evelyn counted ten male and female clients dressed as she was and another fifteen other various degrees of undress. Elves, humans, dwarves and a couple of Tal-Vashoth caused Evelyn to take a sharp breath. All the companions' clothing was diaphanous but opaque enough to not reveal everything.

Off in a corner, a masked woman of middling years, dressed in crimson and black, lounged on a divan with an elvish woman sitting on the floor in front of her. That must have been the Mistress of the House. Evelyn caught the woman’s eye and inclined her head in greeting. The woman did the same and the tinkling of a bell sounded.

“Good evening, my lady.” A lilting voice greeted from Evelyn’s right.

She turned to see a blonde elf, clothed only in a wrap skirt low around his waist next to her. His chest was bare save for a long gold necklace and his Vallasin was golden. He was astonishingly handsome, his smile at her gaze made her knees weak. He was not slim and lanky but built like a hunter and she could barely make out the tiny scars of a life lived outside of the city. City elves did not have Vallasin, did they?

“My name is Mahanon.” He bowed and offered his hand as he straightened. “I am yours.”

Evelyn’s heartbeat thundered in her ears and she wondered if anyone else could hear it. This is what she asked Josephine for and it was within her grasp. The Elf in front wasn’t some grasping noble or courtier to use her affection to further their own gain. She was just some nameless noble to him. She placed her hands in his and he brought it to his lips, ghosting a kiss over her knuckles. His green eyes smoldered under his lashes and Evelyn felt like prey, a shiver running down her spine.

He closed the distance and she caught the earthy scent tinged with cedar that lingered in his hair. He laid his hand on her hip and she felt strength from years of archery in his fingers. Her gaze dropped to his lips and the tilt to them when he noticed where she was looking.

“Shall we?” he asked.

She nodded and he guided her, a hand on the small of her back, through the salon to a grand staircase that led to private rooms. A Harpist was playing in an alcove in the hallway, the music sensuous and languid. Mahanon opened a door to their right and escorted her into a bedchamber. The bed was canopied and looked a lot like her bed in Skyhold. Ornately carved with a sturdy headboard high enough to let Mahanon sit her on the edge and be at a suitable height for them both.

“May I kiss you, my lady?” he asked sliding a thumb along the seam of where her mask and her cheek met.

“Yes,” she breathed and he bent to capture her lips with his.

He tasted like honey and almond paste and she reached up to keep him where he was. He chuckled and groaned when her fingers trailed from his neck down over his chest, her nails raking over his nipples and stopping at the waist of his skirt. His deft fingers found the tie to her dress and slowly untied it revealing the dainty lace that covered her.

He seemed to flow like water away from her to kiss to her neck, then her collar bone and then to the valley between her breasts. Evelyn’s fingers slid into his hair and her legs anchored themselves to his. He lavished kisses and licks to her breasts, avoiding her nipples until she whimpered in frustration. Evelyn had no idea that she could feel so much from such attention. What else could this wondrous being in front of her do if given the time?

After an eternity of the handsome elf exploring the soft skin of her stomach and pelvis, he reached the juncture of her thighs. If she had been standing she was sure that her legs would crumble underneath her with the reverence the beautiful elf showed her.

This was what it was like to have a lover? Her breathing hitched as he set to licking her folds, his hands sliding up to her ass to hold her in place. She couldn’t help but slide her hands through his silken hair as if she needed to hold him there.

A chuckle was felt rather than heard and he intensified his onslaught. A building of pleasure poured through her. She couldn’t help when she thought she was completely bursting with pleasure he pulled away abruptly.

“No,” she whined and looked down at him, her eyes pleading with him to continue.

There was a click from off in the distance though she couldn’t quite concentrate. Evelyn’s eyes widened in surprise at the appearance of a tall, broad, masked man, dressed in a navy short robe in the same material as Mahanon’s skirt. Black hair dusted his chest down his stomach and disappeared behind the tie of the robe.

She squeezed Mahanon’s shoulders and the elf craned his head back to see what had gotten her attention. At seeing the newcomer Mahanon grinned, kissed Evelyn’s thigh and stood.

“Ah, you’re just in time.” Mahanon circled around onto the bed behind Evelyn, planting a kiss where her shoulder and neck met. “Come, she is delicious. You must taste her."

Evelyn was frozen, her voice caught in her throat but her mouth was open. The newcomer slowly made his way across the chamber until he was just at her knees. He looked just like the man she had been pining for since he joined the Inquisition. She itched to reach out and grab a hold of him to see if he was real or if the mark made her insane.

They did not look away from each other as he lowered himself to his knees to taste her as Mahanon had suggested. The elf was still behind her, playing with her breasts and kissing her neck and ears. He tilted her head back to kiss her lips again.

Evelyn’s legs, splayed over the newcomer’s shoulders, shivered and she planted her feet on his back. The man’s beard brushed enticingly against her thighs and her lips and tongue made her body flush and simmer with pleasure. For a moment the man’s mouth drew away, then a finger slicked itself in her juices and then entered her opening. She moaned at the intrusion and her feet pressed him closer.

The roughened digit slid in and out as the man kept his oral onslaught undisturbed by Evelyn’s cries and grasping hands. Their bodies vied for supremacy, her legs, made strong by hours of walking against his muscular back from wielding a sword and shield.

Mahanon grinned down at her then looked past her to the Man. The Man released himself from her grasp and stepped away from them. Mahanon grabbed her hips and lifted her up higher onto the bed until she was sitting on Mahanon's lap. She felt his hardness settled between her cheeks and she wiggled until he groaned. 

"Are you ready?" he breathed and she nodded. "Let me guide you, my lady." 

Evelyn folded her legs under her and knelt over him, letting him help her seat himself inside of her. She gasped at the feel and then she sighed as she sank herself down onto him. She was full, stretched and couldn’t wait to feel what he could do to her. The elf under her moaned and started to help her find a pace that she was comfortable with.

Her body was on fire with pleasure and she found the Man's gaze again. He had undressed from what little clothing he wore and came back up to the edge of the bed. Dark eyes stared down at her and a large hand caressed her face and then trailed down her body until it found her mound. 

A callused finger rubbed her clitoris and she shuddered at the shock of pleasure. She let out a breathy yell and reached out to grab at the Man's arms. She pulled him closer and latched her mouth onto his for a kiss.

He sank into her lips, cupping a cheek as he deepened the gesture. She growled as she ground on Mahanon’s cock. The elf helped her keep pace as she rode him giving her ass a slap that spurred her to a faster pace.

The friction she created sent Mahanon perilously close to the edge. “Creators you feel amazing. Fuck me.”

As much as he wanted the woman above him all to himself, he was not the only actor in this play. The man that joined them was sure to want a measure of the pleasure he was feeling.

“You’re turn, serrah,” he grunted and pushed her off of him gently.

She all but tumbled into the Man’s embrace, still kissing him. They did not stop even as the Man bent her backward as Mahanon moved out of the way. Her legs splayed out on each side of the Man as he climbed onto the bed and between her open thighs.

He lifted her legs up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid his cock into where Mahanon had been. He was wider than the elf and she groaned at the friction he created within her walls.

“Maker, yes.” She hissed pulling away from his kiss.

The Man tilted his head back and growled. Evelyn slid her hands through his chest hair as he fucked her watching him with heat that she hadn’t thought possible with anything but anger. This man inside of her was the doppelganger to the man whom she pined over.

Did Josephine know about her tender feelings and arrange the perfect approximation for her? Just having Mahanon was enough but the silent Man giving her the long, deep fucking that made her whole body burn was another level of pleasure. She arched her back, thrusting the chest upwards to change the angle of the Man’s cock.

Lips latched onto her nipples and she looked down to see Mahanon. He shot her a saucy look and she gave a low chuckle and then a hiss as he gently bit the hard nipple in his mouth.

The man threaded a hand in Mahanon’s hair and lifted him up to kiss him, crushing him against him. The sight made Evelyn grind against her Blackwall ghost. Pressure mounted higher and higher in her body as Blackwall fucked her harder, encouraged by Mahanon.

She screamed, long and hard as her being splintered into a thousand pieces from the pleasure that exploded from her. Her Blackwall cried out and surged into her pushing her farther up the bed as he pounded into her.

He fell forward catching himself before he completely covered him in sweaty, hairy man. Mahanon kissed both of them before moving off the bed to grab a couple of cool, wet clothes from a prepared table.

“That was… amazing,” Evelyn breathed, running her hands up and down the Blackwall’s sides as he caught his breath.

She studied the man as he leaned over her, memorizing the lines of his muscles and range of scars that embossed his skin. He was still embedded in her, a slight pulsing that she never wished to end. Slowly she raised herself up to her elbows and kissed the under the cleft of his lip.

He opened his eyes and their eyes met, his deep brown eyes almost black to her amber eyes. He removed himself from her and sat away from her just in time for Mahanon to join them.

“That was a wonderful display,” he purred gently ran the cloth over Evelyn’s forearm.

She took the cloth from him and gave him a thankful smile. He matched it with a smile of his own. He brought his lips to the corner of her mouth and kissed her.

“What about you?” she caressed his cheek. “You haven’t-.”

“Ah, my lady,” he chuckled and nibbled her thumb playfully. “I still have a night of making people sing with pleasure ahead. You are a dear to care.”

He looked up at the tall, dark-haired man and gave him a beaming smile. The man was dressing quickly, his eyes averted from the pair that sat on the bed. Evelyn watched him, her smile wavering as he finished dressing and left them in the room through the door he entered.

“I should go or my companions will worry,” she sighed and took the towel and started to clean herself.

“Still waters run deep,” Mahanon murmured helping her to stand and dress.

She turned in his grasp and kissed him again, drawing a moan from him. “Thank you, that was everything I could wish for.”

“My lady, I would do it again and again.” He nuzzled her cheek as she fastened her dress. “Mayhap one day I will get that chance.”

Evelyn didn’t want to ruin and hope that crept in the handsome elf’s voice. She wanted to hold out that maybe she would feel him against her skin again. Her visit to Val Royeaux would not allow her to come back to this house to see him again.

Her wish to feel pleasure in the hands of a man was granted and she needed to find a gift for Josephine that was suitable.

“Good night, my lady.”

“Good night, Sir Mahanon.”


End file.
